


Grand Theft Hoodie

by kesdax



Series: Vegas [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two things Shaw doesn’t share in this marriage…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermatique/gifts), [chromestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromestorm/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Великое похищение толстовки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899338) by [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa), [betterlucknexttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterlucknexttime/pseuds/betterlucknexttime)



> Set in the _Vegas_ universe. No need to have read _What Happens in Vegas…_ to understand this. All you need to know is that these idiots got drunk, drugged and married in Vegas and are somehow making it work.

It was with impatience that Sameen Shaw lifted the couch cushions up and tossed them aside to look within its depths. Unsuccessful in her search, she huffed and replaced the cushions haphazardly. She was too grumpy and already running late to bother with straightening them properly. It had been a long shot anyway and she was rapidly running out of ideas of where it could be.

“Root,” she yelled. No answer. Shaw’s frustration flared and she bent down to her knees to search underneath. Nothing there either. “Root!”

Shaw climbed to her feet. Now her frustration and impatience had turned into fiery irritation. “ _Root!_ ” she shouted, this time loud enough to surely be heard from the building across the street.

“What?” Root yelled back from somewhere within the bedroom. _She_ had the nerve to sound annoyed.

“Have you seen my hoodie?” Shaw called as she stomped towards the bedroom.

“Didn’t you accidently set fire to it last week?” Root said, voice slightly muffled by something.

“No,” Shaw said tersely. “That was the grey one. I’m looking for my black one.”

The grey one had met with an unfortunate demise after their last number which had involved a shit ton of gasoline and an emergency flare. Shaw was still feeling the loss.

“What are you doing?” Shaw asked, stopping short in the doorway when she was met with the sight of a completely and utterly naked Root.

“Showering,” said Root flatly as she finished towel drying her hair.

“It’s past noon,” Shaw complained. “Normal people get dressed long before then.”

“Normal people don’t get up at the crack of dawn either,” Root countered with a scowl. It was one of their biggest and most frequent arguments. Shaw liked to get up early. Root despised that with a fiery passion and made it her mission to remind Shaw of this at all times.

“Anyway,” said Shaw, trying to pretend she wasn’t mesmerised by the drop of water trailing its way between Root’s breasts. “Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Nope,” said Root. “Maybe it’s in the laundry.”

“It’s not in the laundry,” Shaw snapped. She had already searched through the closet and all the drawers and she half-heartedly rummaged through them again. She could have sworn she had washed it and put it away.

“Why do you need it so badly anyway?” Root asked.

“If I’m going to be stuck on this stupid stakeout with Fusco all day, I’m _not_ freezing my ass off in the car.”

“Well,” said Root brightly. “You could always wear this.”

Narrowing her eyes, Shaw turned around. She _knew_ that tone of voice.

“No,” said Shaw in response to the garment Root was holding up, “way.”

“It’ll keep you warm,” Root said reasonably, stepping closer. Shaw stepped back and hit the bureau with a thump. She gritted her teeth through the pain and glared at her wife.

“Besides,” said Root. Now that she had Shaw cornered, it was easy to pull the offending jumper over Shaw’s head. “No one is going to see it under your coat anyway.”

Shaw scowled, staring down disgustedly at the bright red knitted jumper she was now, unfortunately, wearing. On the front, a “cutesy” – Shaw felt like vomiting at the word – penguin wearing a Santa hat was embroidered, snowflakes showering down above it.

The only reason this jumper even existed and was in her apartment was because of a number last week that involved going undercover at an office Christmas party with a strict dress code. Root had been in charge of “acquiring” their invites and sussing out the place. She was also responsible for the hideous jumpers and had worn hers – with a giant snowman on the front – with unabashed glee.

At least the penguin was almost bearable compared to John’s jumper. Shaw shivered just thinking about it. But… the jumper _was_ rather warm and cosy. Not that Shaw was about to admit that out loud.

“Come on, Sam,” said Root. “Cheer up. I’ll get you your favourite from that Korean place for dinner tonight.”

“Fine,” Shaw grumbled, pulling her arms into the sleeves. She _really_ liked Korean food. “But if you tell anyone about this…”

“You’re secret is safe with me, Sam,” said Root, smirking as Shaw straightened the jumper. “Now go be my favourite grumpy Scrooge elsewhere.”

“Hm,” Shaw grunted as Root kissed her on the cheek. These days, her grumpiness was more feigned than actual genuine grumpiness. Root seemed to know that too and it was with a smug smile that she pushed Shaw out of the bedroom.

Shaw pulled on her coat, buttoning it up all the way to the top so that no trace of bright, cheery red could be seen.

~#~

Once Root was sure Shaw was gone, she crept over to the one drawer Shaw had neglected to look through: Root’s underwear drawer. Root had watched her the other day as she carelessly left her hoodie inside it. She liked to think that the new black lacy underwear had distracted Shaw from her task.

Root slipped on the lacy black panties first before rummaging to the bottom of the drawer where she knew Shaw’s hoodie was hidden and took it out. She pulled it on and zipped up the front. It was loose even on her; Shaw liked her hoodies baggy and miles too big for her, especially in the middle of winter.

Smiling, Root inhaled deeply. The hoodie smelled of laundry detergent and something lingering that was uniquely Shaw. Root ventured into the living room and settled onto the couch with her laptop and a blanket, feeling cosy and warm and content.

~#~

Sameen Shaw was having a terrible day.

First of all, she had to suffer Fusco’s whining all afternoon with no means of escape. Then, their number had decided to get himself into a spot of bother and she and Fusco had ended up having to chase the perps halfway around Brooklyn before finally cornering them at the top of an apartment building. Shaw had let Fusco deal with the handcuffing part and the reading of the rights blah, blah, blah bit and had disappeared back to the car, unbuttoning her coat to let some air in to cool her now overheated body.

She hadn’t been thinking about what she was wearing. It wasn’t until Fusco had gaped at her, his mouth hanging open before he snickered to himself that she remembered.

“Nice jumper, Shaw.”

“Shut up,” Shaw had snapped, buttoning up her coat quickly.

Now she was home and wanted nothing more than a beer and her promised dinner. But when she slipped through her apartment door, she wasn’t hit with the smell of freshly made japchae and she remembered with disappointment that she had drunk the last beer the previous night.

Shaw cursed under her breath, kicking off her boots and struggling out of her coat.

“Root,” she ground out. The place was still a mess from earlier. No doubt Root had sat on her ass all day on her stupid computer.

“Yes,” said a voice innocently from the couch.

“Have you done _anything_ today?” Shaw asked, rounding the couch so she could glare down at Root properly.

“Of course,” said Root.

“Like what?” said Shaw, narrowing her eyes. Something was off about the whole situation.

Root shrugged. “I hacked EPA.”

“Why?” Shaw asked, frowning now in her exasperation.

“Because I felt like it.” Now she was grinning. Shaw eyed her up and down as Root carefully closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. She had a blanket covering her lap, hood up over her head and… wait a minute.

“Is that _my_ hoodie?” Shaw said. Root’s grin widened. “You stole my hoodie?”

“Not exactly,” said Root.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Shaw asked.

Root smirked. “That jumper looks _really_ good on you.” Then she climbed to her feet, giggling like some stupid school girl.

Annoyed, Shaw quickly pulled the jumper over her head. She had a bit of a fight with it when it got stuck in her ponytail and eventually tossed it angrily aside with some degree of disgust only to find Root nowhere in sight. Their apartment wasn’t exactly big and Shaw found her in the bedroom, grinning as she hovered near the edge of the bed.

Shaw’s feet faltered when she realised Root had nothing on her bottom half other than _those_ lacy black panties that Shaw had refused to mention since they had appeared in Root’s underwear drawer last week. That hadn’t stopped her mind from going places and they most definitely looked _much_ better in real life.

“Are you naked under there?” Shaw asked, mouth going slightly dry at the thought of Root in nothing but a hoodie and lacy panties.

“Maybe,” Root said coyly. Shaw stared for a moment, licking her lips before she snapped out of it. “Why don’t you come and find out.”

“Give me my hoodie back,” Shaw snapped.

“You want it,” said Root, taking a step back, “come and get it.”

Shaw smirked, stepping forward slowly as she matched each of Root’s steps backwards with one of her own. “Two things I don’t share in this marriage,” she said, smirking triumphantly when Root’s back hit the wall. “One is food. The other…” Shaw’s hand reached for the zipper and slowly began unzipping the hoodie. She let her hands press into Root, feeling her warm and solid beneath the fabric. She swallowed thickly when she was done. She had been right about Root wearing nothing underneath. “The other is my clothes.”

Root’s breath hitched as Shaw slipped the hoodie from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

With Root in nothing but those lacy black panties, Shaw quickly became distracted and didn’t notice Root pushing her backwards until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. Caught off balance, she fell backwards, only just managing to straighten herself into a sitting position when Root pushed her way in between her legs.

Shaw scowled up at Root.

Root grinned down at Shaw and moved to lift the t-shirt up over her head.

“You’re far too overdressed,” Root complained. Shaw grunted in agreement, clenching her hands tightly into fists to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing Root’s waist.

Root smirked like she knew Shaw’s predicament and leaned in, bringing their lips dangerously close together, but never quite touching.

Shaw groaned as Root reached around to unhook her bra. She could feel Root’s hot breath on her neck and swallowed, feeling her skin tingling all the way down to her toes. Root tossed the bra aside, fingers brushing lazily across Shaw’s shoulders, down her chest and towards her stomach. Nipples hardening at the contact, Shaw groaned out Root’s name and wondered how the hell she had managed to lose control of this so quickly.

Root’s hands found her waistband, unzipping her jeans. She was deliberately slow about it and although Shaw’s impatience was building, she kept her hands to herself.

“Root,” Shaw warned, but her wife was heedless, taking her time. Every brush of her fingertips on Shaw’s skin sent fire through her body, quickening her breathing. Shaw lifted her hips so Root could slip her jeans off. She took Shaw’s underwear with them and Shaw kicked them off with her foot, uncaring where they landed and hissed when Root’s nails scraped their way up her thighs.

Unable to resist any longer, Shaw’s hands found Root’s hips, tugging her closer so that she was safely ensconced between Shaw’s legs.

“Now who’s overdressed?” said Shaw. Root smirked and let Shaw pull the lacy underwear down. She tried to be slow about it, but suspected she had failed when Root continued to smirk down at her smugly.

“Shut up,” Shaw complained as Root stepped out of her panties.

“Never,” Root promised, leaning down to _finally_ bring their lips together.

Shaw groaned into Root’s mouth, leaning back and pulling Root down on top of her as she deepened the kiss. Root’s skin was smooth and soft under Shaw’s fingertips and she dug her nails in harshly, determined to change that and leave her mark. Moaning as Shaw scraped her nails up Root’s back hard enough to bleed, Root broke the kiss, finding Shaw’s neck and sinking her teeth in. Shaw’s hips bucked in response and she pulled Root closer.

“You gonna do something about this or what?” Shaw asked when Root continued to nuzzle at her, doing nothing much else.

Root let out a light laugh, her breath tickling Shaw’s skin. “Always so impatient. We should really work on that.”

“Don’t start,” Shaw said, scowling. “I’ve had a long day.”

“Awh, poor baby,” Root mocked.

Shaw sat up in annoyance and Root had no choice but to sit up with her. Grabbing her wrists, Shaw flipped them over so that now she was straddling Root’s waist. Root let out a startled breath, like she hadn’t been expecting Shaw to do exactly that. Shaw didn’t fall for it for a second and she set about attacking every inch of Root’s skin with her tongue and her teeth.

“Thought you didn’t do foreplay,” Root said, her voice sounding slightly strangled in her arousal.

“Now who’s impatient?” said Shaw, bringing their lips together once again. She waited until Root was thoroughly distracted before positioning her hand where Root needed it the most. She let her fingers tease, smirking until Root grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer and rocking her hips in time with Shaw’s movements.

“Harder,” Root mumbled in her ear.

“Patience,” Shaw scolded. Feeling incredibly smug now that she had managed to turn the tables on Root so quickly, she wasn’t expecting the two fingers that were pushed inside of her. She groaned, her movements faltering as her eyes fluttered closed. She quickly resumed her pace, however, determined not to be the one to come first, moving her fingers frantically until Root’s breathing became strained. And then she was coming, biting down hard on Shaw’s shoulder. Shaw thrived on the pain and felt her own orgasm building before Root had even finished riding out her own.

“Fuck,” Shaw let out breathlessly.

This hadn’t been her plans for the evening. Not that she was about to start complaining with her body still tingling pleasantly. She rolled off of Root and onto her back, breathing heavily. Tiredness made it difficult for her to keep her eyes open. It _had_ been a long day, but her stomach rumbled angrily, reminding her that it too required some attention.

Root settled in close, hooking one of her legs through Shaw’s. She had developed a nasty habit of cuddling after what had happened in Vegas a few months ago and Shaw was annoyed to find she didn’t find it nearly as uncomfortable or irritating as she used to find it. Tonight, however, she was in no mood for it and she pushed Root away from her, not unkindly.

“Hey,” Root complained, as she wavered dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

“I’m hungry,” Shaw announced, “and you promised me dinner.”

“You want me to go _now_?” said Root sceptically, grabbing a pillow and snuggling into it in replace of Shaw.

“Yes, now,” said Shaw. “And get some more beer.”

Root pouted. Shaw ignored her.

“It’s cold outside,” Root pointed out. “Why do you have to like the only Korean place in town that doesn’t deliver?”

Shaw shrugged. She waited a beat, realised Root wasn’t about to move any time soon and leaned over the bed with a huff.

“Here,” she said and waited until Root peeked her eyes open before tossing the hoodie in her face. “This will keep you warm.”

Root smiled widely, all sharp teeth and mischievous intent.

“Although underwear would help too,” Shaw added when Root pulled the hoodie on right away. “Haven’t you ever heard of layering?”

Root shrugged and moved to slip her panties back on and find herself some pants. “Maybe I’ll wear the Christmas jumper too,” she smirked.

Shaw groaned and leaned back into the pillows. “I’m setting fire to that thing.”

“Awh,” Root said sweetly, “but you looked so cute in it.”

Shaw glared. “I don’t do cute.”

Root snorted and leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips. “Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
